Gem Homeworld
The Gem Homeworld, or simply Homeworld, is the home planet of the Gem race and presumed capital planet of the intergalactic Gem Empire. It was first mentioned in "Mirror Gem", and officially debuted in "The Trial". Former Description (Before "Change Your Mind") Little is known about the Gem Homeworld and its accurate history, culture, and society. It is at least known that Homeworld is a totalitarian, oligarchical society governed by the Great Diamond Authority. According to Bismuth, there are Gem "Elites" who are a superior class below the Diamonds and the lower classes work for them. Homeworld is a planet in a distant galaxy, which maintains an extensive empire of colony worlds, and constantly seeks to expand, as seen in "It Could've Been Great". Once suitable planets are located, they are exploited through facilities like the Kindergartens and then terraformed to be made fit for Gem settlements, which would include eliminating any pre-existing life on the planet. In "Log Date 7 15 2", Garnet mentioned that the Gem Homeworld is not located in the Milky Way galaxy, where Earth resides, but in a separate galaxy still visible from Earth. A strict caste system exists based on the Gem's gemstone, thus predetermining every Gem's role within their society. Deviation from the given social norms is harshly punished; for instance, when Ruby accidentally fused with Sapphire to create Garnet, she was sentenced to be shattered by Blue Diamond in "The Answer". Aside from the caste system, Gems on Homeworld are also divided into factions based on which Diamond they serve under. Homeworld is also technologically advanced, achieving intergalactic travel thousands of years before the beginning of the events of the series. According to Lapis Lazuli, it had become even more advanced since the Rebellion to the point of being unrecognizable when compared with the time that Lapis left, now possessing further technological achievements such as the Gem Warship and Gem Destabilizers. This advanced technology greatly contrasts the old and decrepit Gem technology left on Earth, which Peridot considers to be archaic. Homeworld in its entirety was shown for the first time in "Legs From Here to Homeworld", where the planet is shown to be a shattered ring world. Two sets of dark blue rings surround the planet, where its rocky chunks are still held relatively close together by gravity. The surface of the chunks themselves is where the Gem Empire resides, mostly white with small shades of other colors such as pink, blue and yellow mixed in as well. It is currently unknown what kind of catastrophic event has caused the planet to be shattered to the degree shown. The glossy surface of the planet is the dense cityscape carved into its natural surface. The planet has a pink-colored atmosphere breathable by humans, and a similar level of gravity to that of Earth. Above the planet's surface are layers of dense, artificial infrastructure. The architecture is geometrical, with many of the buildings taking the forms of crystalline structures or inverted pyramids. The sides of many buildings are dotted with dark, neatly-arranged holes. Translucent tubes connect many of the buildings, entering through these holes. Flashes of colored light can be seen travelling along the tubes, although their purpose is unknown. Deep, dark pits lead down into the planet's abandoned surface. The actual surface of Homeworld is dead, wasted, and abandoned, presumably from the Kindergartens draining the planet's natural nutrients. Dotted around the planet's surface are abandoned Gem structures. Some of the abandoned structures include ancient obelisks resembling the newer ones placed on the upper levels. The old broken statues left behind appear to be fusions, implying that when the original surface began to die Homeworld Gems began to expand upwards, leaving old buildings and some aspects of their culture behind. Homeworld was a warlike, inhumane society bent on spreading Gems across the universe at any cost, including wiping out organic life. They simply did not care about non-Gem life forms, seeing them as inferior. The Gems came to Earth for the reasons of building a colony and later destroying it after the Rebellion. Current Description (Steven Universe: The Movie-present) After the events of "Change Your Mind", the Diamonds realized the error of their ways thanks to Steven, and completely dismantled Gem society. Realizing that their previous ways of ruling Gemkind was immoral, the Diamonds first disposed of the Caste System so that all Gems are equal; any Gem is free to live the life they want without fear of persecution and punishment. Next, the Diamonds dismantled their armies and ceased colonization of other planets. Finally, Gems are now free to live wherever they please in the universe; Homeworld, Gem colonies, Earth, or anywhere else. Although the Diamonds are still the leaders of the Gem race, they are much more lenient with their ruling and now wish to spread peace and love across space. Caste System Homeworld maintains a strict caste system, with each type of gemstone having a predetermined role and place. Any Gem who defects from their role is considered defective. Rose Quartzes Every Rose Quartz in existence currently resides in the Bubble Room at Pink Diamond's Zoo, with the only exceptions being Steven and Rose Quartz. While Blue Diamond only wishes to keep the Rose Quartzes around for the sake of preserving Pink Diamond's legacy, Yellow Diamond wishes that every Rose Quartz be shattered because one of them started the rebellion and shattered Pink Diamond. While being Quartz soldiers, Rose Quartzes are known for their defensive powers rather than the average offensive abilities Quartzes have. Fusions Fusions (or specifically Same-Gem Fusion) are used as weapons in the caste. They are used in times of war, seen as objects rather than their own beings. A fusion outside of battle is considered highly inappropriate and extremely unorthodox, being regarded as disgusting, embarrassing or discomforting to behold (as inferred from Jasper and Peridot's reactions towards Garnet). However, the existence of Topaz reveals that, despite Peridots and Jaspers prejudice, fusion outside of battle is indeed legal on Homeworld providing the fusion is same-gem and may only be allowed for certain Gem castes (e.g. soldiers). To a further extent, only fusions of the same type are seen as acceptable (such as a fusion consisting of several Rubies or several Topazes). Fusion between Gems of different varieties is considered more of an abnormality in Gem society, as the Gem diplomats of Blue Diamond's Court in "The Answer" refer to Garnet's fusion as "disgusting" and "unheard of". As another example, Rhodonite and Fluorite, two "off color" fusions of different Gem types, were cast out from Homeworld's society and forced to hide to avoid being shattered. Rhodonite's components were replaced by her commander, Morganite, after she found out that they liked to fuse. Pearls Pearls are servants in the caste. Described by Peridot as being "someone's shiny toy", Pearls serve as domestics and ladies-in-waiting to their owners. They are expected only to serve and be submissive and obedient. Their work consists of domestic tasks such as cleaning or holding their owners' things. Pearls are also status symbols on Homeworld reserved for higher castes, as Peridot comments that the idea of a Peridot owning a pearl is a ridiculous notion. Pearls may also be earned by committing an act of heroism towards the Diamonds, as Eyeball states in "Bubbled". As seen in "Gem Heist", Pearls also serve the function of footmen, opening doors for their masters; they are expected to consistently exhibit subservience by remaining silent unless spoken to and remaining a few paces behind their superior when walking with them. They also provide simple luxuries like singing, as seen in "That Will Be All". Physically, all Pearls appear to have a slender form and a beak-like nose. They can also be "customized" to resemble their owners in color, appearance, and Gem placement, (as seen from Yellow and Blue Pearl). However, this is not always the case, as Pearl successfully passed off being Sapphire's Pearl despite sharing no resemblance to her "owner". Peridots Peridots serve mainly as technicians and Kindergarteners, sometimes performing field assignments on other planets, such as the Peridot who befriends Steven. Their exact role is currently unknown; however, they are higher than Pearls (but not high enough to own a pearl of their own). Era 2 Peridots are given Limb Enhancers to compensate for their lack of abilities older gems have, due to the depletion of resources on Homeworld. One Peridot, so far, has been shown to have telekinetic capabilities over metallic objects. Rubies Rubies are a lesser soldier caste, described as common footsoldiers. They are also used as personal escorts for high-ranking Gems and are expendable. Most Rubies display a lack of higher intelligence, further enforcing their grunt stereotype. Talcs Talcs are low ranking footsoldiers. They are intended to fight in swarms and fuse. They are quite weak alone. Bismuths Bismuths are the building caste, in charge of constructing temples, spires, arenas and other structures for the aristocratic members of Gem society on both Homeworld and Gem colonies. As such, they possess a broad stature for intensive physical labor, above average resistance to heat and damage, and hands capable of fluidly changing form, without the need for typical Gem shapeshifting, to fit a wide variety of purposes. Nephrites They are mentioned to be pilots of Gem ships. If Centipeetle is confirmed to be a Nephrite like in GemDraw's canon, then they would also be intergalactic travelers and scouts. Quartzes Quartzes are a soldier caste. Made to fit the role of an elite warrior, Quartzes have incredible height, broad shoulders, and an intimidating muscular build. Rose Quartz and Jasper both fit this description. Amethyst is also a Quartz, although she does not fit the description because she "stayed in the ground too long", and was, therefore, overcooked. Some Quartzes are used as bodyguards and escorts, as shown by Jasper. They appear to be less numerous than Rubies. According to Ian Jones-Quartey, some have defensive powers as well (like Rose's) since "they can't all be tanks". Quartzes were described to be "huge, loyal soldiers". Jasper states that Quartzes are made to fight and that Jaspers, specifically, always get what they want. Some Quartzes also act as guards at Homeworld outposts, such as Pink Diamond's Zoo. Quartz is the largest known Gem type with Gems including Amethysts, Carnelians, Jaspers, and Rose Quartzes. Zircons Zircons act as lawyers for the courts of the Gem Homeworld. Presumably, they have no choice over what cases they prosecute for or defend (as revealed in "The Trial") and they are assigned cases instead. Piemontites The exact role of Piemontites is unknown, but they are high ranking enough to own a Pearl. Rutiles Rutiles' roles in Homeworld's caste system are unknown. The only Rutiles shown so far are the defective Rutile Twins. Turquoises Turquoises function as colonists and research assistants, they are often assigned as colonization commanders or assistants to Ziesites. They are fairly high on the system, but not high enough to own a Pearl. They can also control all forms of H2O, allowing them to lightly terraform the planets they colonize. Spinels Spinels are scouts and pilots. They have a heightened sense of direction in order to perform their role. Agates So far, Holly Blue Agate is the only Agate shown in the show. She is in charge of a group of Quartz soldiers and manages Pink Diamond's Zoo. Quartzes of her type seem to have a higher ranking than standard "made-for-battle" ones. Their purpose seems to be administrative in nature. Yellow Diamond states in "What's the Use of Feeling (Blue)?" that they are meant to be terrifying figures that intimidate Gems under them into obedience. In "The Trial", it is revealed that they can also be bodyguards for high-ranking Gems, such as a Diamond. Jets Jets are fighting based gems. Rather than muscular soldiers, they are more stealth based warriors. Ziesites Ziesites are scientific research gems. They research ways to create gems more efficiently. They aren't high enough to own pearls, but often are assisted by Turquoises. Morganites While the exact role of a Morganite is unknown, they are known to be in charge of lower-ranking Gems. One Morganite is mentioned by Rhodonite to have, at some point, replaced and outcasted Rhodonite's components after discovering they liked to fuse. Emeralds The exact role of Emeralds is unknown, but they seem to be high up enough to own multiple personal ships. Pargasites Pargasites are high ranking ship captains. They monitor other colonization gems. Proustites The exact role of Proustites is unknown. Lapis Lazulis Lapis Lazulis were made to terraform, as stated by Yellow Diamond. Peridot states that Lapis Lazulis are typically partial to water and flying. It is unclear how high they rank in the caste system, though they seem at least equal to or higher than Peridots. Lapis Lazulis' use of terraforming planets likely explains Lapis Lazuli's ability to manipulate massive bodies of water with ease (and possibly explaining her enjoying farming). Sapphires Sapphires are of the nobility class, described as being rare aristocratic gems and part of the "Elite". They can see into the future using their "future vision". So far, Sapphires are the only non-fusion gem type shown with this ability. However, defective Sapphires like Padparadscha are only able to have visions of events slightly in the past. Their honorific is "your clarity". Aerinites Aerinites are high ranking nobles. They're exact purpose is unknown. Celestines Celestines are high ranking nobles. They're exact purpose is unknown. They are capable of creating wind around themselves. Aquamarines Aquamarines' roles are unknown, but according to Pearl, as well as Aquamarine's own gloating, they seem to have a high rank in Homeworld's hierarchy. The only Aquamarine seen was the one sent to Earth by the Diamonds to retrieve different "variations" of humans for Pink Diamond's Zoo. Rebecca Sugar says that Aquamarines are one of the very high ranked blue Gems on Homeworld.https://twitter.com/cartoonnetwork/status/863839112872198145 Topazes Topazes' roles seem to be that of soldiers, obeying orders and acting as bodyguards for their assigned Gem. A fusion of two Topazes was sent to Earth by the Diamonds to retrieve different "variations" of humans for Pink Diamond's Zoo. These two Topazes are incredibly efficient at trapping and engulfing victims within their fusion. Topaz is especially proficient at this. Rebecca Sugar says that Topazes are a very high ranking Yellow Gems. However, they are not as highly ranked as Aquamarines. Emmonsites Emmonsites are small, flying gems. They are meant to scout out gems that go missing on missions. Diamonds Diamonds are the highest caste, similar to royalty and referred to as the "matriarchs" of Gem society; they make up The Great Diamond Authority. All Homeworld Gems are fanatically loyal to the diamonds, seeing as Peridot formerly adored Yellow Diamond. Gems also appear to be categorized under their respective Diamonds, as Blue Diamond referred to Sapphire as being "of her court" and Peridot saying she was "made" for Yellow Diamond. They are also of a massive size, towering over the other types of Gems seen, even some fusions. Any form of infidelity displayed towards the Diamonds is considered punishable by death. Their honorific (from their subordinates) is "my Diamond". Eras Eras refers to different points in Gem history. Era 1 Things labeled as "Era 1" were created before the alleged shattering of Pink Diamond. During this period, resources were abundant on Homeworld and the Diamonds expanded their Empire across the galaxy. Some examples of Era 1 artifacts are the majority of the Gem structures on Earth, and the Ancient Gem Colony Ship. Era 1 Gems possess all standard Gem abilities. Joe Johnston also points out that Era 1 architecture is based on Art Deco with Roman columns.The Steven Universe Podcast People and Places: Homeworld Gems - Rebecca Sugar, Ian Jones-Quartey, Erica Luttrell, Joe Johnston, and Hilary Florido (Vol.2/Ep.8) Era 2 Era 2 began with the alleged shattering of Pink Diamond. At some point in time after the Rebellion, Homeworld began running low on resources. To compensate, Homeworld Gems manufactured Gems with fewer abilities to continue Gem production on Homeworld. Some Era 2 Gems are given technological enhancements to make up for their inferior nature. Era 2 ships, such as the Roaming Eye, are known to be more advanced than Era 1 ships. Peridot is an example of an Era 2 Gem. The Ruby known as "Leggy" is quite young and could be presumed as Era 2. Era 2 is more rigid, sleek, and controlled, with its postmodern aesthetic. Era 3 Era 3 began with the return of "Pink Diamond" (Steven) to Homeworld after roughly 6,000 years. The beginning of Era 3 was celebrated with a large ball (in "Together Alone"). After the events of "Change Your Mind", Era 3 continued with the cure of Gem corruption on Earth, the dissolution of Homeworld's armies, and the liberation of existing colony worlds, all due to Steven's influence over the other Diamonds' way of thinking. Occupations There are several occupations on Homeworld, most or all of which were filled by one or more types of Gems in accordance with the strict caste system. However, since the caste system has been dismantled, these occupations can presumably now be filled by any Gem. These occupations include but are not limited to: *Aristocrats *Builders *Commanders *Entertainers *Gladiators *Guards *Imperial Officers *Kindergarteners *Lawyers *Managers *Mission Agents *Philosophers *Pilots *Playmates *Rulers *Servants *Soldiers *Strategic Management *Supervisors *Technicians *Terraformers Technology Since the end of the Rebellion, Homeworld Gems have developed advanced technology that surpasses even the impressive, though "archaic", technology that currently exists on Earth. More recent innovations are more electrical and plastic based than those on Earth, which are more rock and light based. * Gem Destabilizer weapons * Limb Enhancers * Robonoids such as Flask Robonoids and Plug Robonoids * Warships equipped with powerful beam weapons, destabilizer containment fields, and escape pods * Red Eye * Diamond Communicator * Roaming Eye Previous Punishment Punishment was reserved for Gems who show any disloyalty or perform treason against The Great Diamond Authority. * Execution (Shattering) – Formerly the most common punishment, which involved the shattering of the gemstone, eliminating the core of the Gem and the Gem themselves. Rose confided to Pearl that losing the war would end in them being shattered by the Diamonds. Ruby was sentenced to be broken by Blue Diamond for accidentally fusing with Sapphire, shortly before escaping to Earth with the other Gem, and Yellow Diamond proposed to shatter every Rose Quartz Gem because of the actions of Rose Quartz for shattering Pink Diamond. * Mind Wiping – According Bismuth, Homeworld's Authorities used to use The Gem Rejuvenator to reset Gems that were seen to have defected. * Harvesting – This presumably involves the recovery and containment of the offender's gemstone to be used for some unknown purpose. Peridot incorrectly assumed this would happen to her when she saw the Gem Bubbles in the Burning Room. * Bubbling – The Diamonds have every Rose Quartz Gem bubbled and placed in Pink Diamond's Zoo indefinitely both in memory of Pink Diamond and for being the Gem type that Rose Quartz was, who allegedly assassinated Pink Diamond. * Forced Fusion – As theorized by Garnet, the Gem Mutants were created as a punishment to the fallen rebels for siding with Rose Quartz and the Crystal Gems during the war for Earth. * Conscious incarceration – During the Rebellion, Homeworld forces recovered Lapis' gemstone and placed it in a mirror in an attempt to gather intelligence on the Crystal Gems from her. * Corruption – Corruption was indirectly used as a punishment against the Crystal Gems, and all other Gems present on Earth, from a blast created by White, Yellow, and Blue Diamond. Records On numerous occasions, it has been stated that Homeworld has records cataloging different events in Gem history and facts about locations. It is unknown if reports that Gems must complete after missions are also cataloged in these records. The records are known to contain hundreds of years of reports cataloging the Rebellion which Peridot has read up on. The Defending Zircon says that records state Pink Diamond was shattered by Rose Quartz in front of her entire entourage. In addition, the records state that Pink Diamond was shattered outside of her own palanquin. Witnesses stated that Pink Diamond stepped out of her palanquin when Rose suddenly attacked her from the front. The records also state that all Gems were wiped out on Earth, according to Peridot. During "The Trial", Yellow Pearl writes down every event that takes place and tells Steven to state his name for the records. Inhabitants * Homeworld Gems: ** Diamonds *** Yellow Diamond *** Blue Diamond *** White Diamond *** Steven Universe ** Pearls *** Yellow Pearl *** Blue Pearl *** Pink Pearl ** Quartzes *** Holly Blue Agate *** The "Famethyst" **** "Skinny" Jasper **** Carnelian **** Amethysts "8XG," "8XJ," and "8XL" *** Others ** Rubies *** "Eyeball" *** "Doc" *** "Army" *** "Leggy" *** "Navy" *** Others ** Zircons *** Zircon (Defense) (inactive) *** Zircon (Prosecuting) (inactive) ** Aquamarine ** Topazes ** Pebbles ** Other Unknown Gems *** Nephrite ("Bismuth") *** Morganite ("Off Colors") *** Unknown Quartz Warrior ("Sworn to the Sword") *** Blue Diamond's Court ("The Answer") Former Inhabitants * Crystal Gems ** Pink Diamond / Rose Quartz ** Pearl ** Ruby ** Sapphire ** Peridot ** Bismuth ** Biggs Jasper ** Snowflake Obsidian ** Lapis Lazuli * Corrupted Gems ** Jasper ** Centipeetle Mother * Off Colors: ** Padparadscha ** Rutile Twins ** Fluorite ** Rhodonite ** Lars Barriga References Category:A to Z Category:Gem Locations Category:Locations Category:Planets